ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Into The Butterfly’s Garden (2018 Movie)
Into The Butterfly’s Garden is an upcoming animated family fantasy film directed by Tony Bancroft. The plot’s about when a kindly flower-loving woman name Clarabelle (Barbra Streisand) is afraid of losing her garden, from a greedy construction worker, Hamilton (Justin Rolland) by building a farm there, and is forced to move to another home with her daughter. But then, one night, her young daughter Kristen (Dove Cameron) goes into her garden, and she befriends lots of butterflies. Then she helps them to save her mother’s garden, defeat the evil construction worker, and save her mother’s heavenly garden, before its too late. It stars the voices of Barbra Streisand, Dove Cameron, Jo Gibbs, Zach Woods, Justin Rolland, Brenton Thwaites, Freddie Highmore, Andy Samberg, Elle Fanning, Lily Collins, Matt Lucas, and Katie Crown. It was released by 20th Century Fox, through its parental label, Blue Sky Studios in the United States on December 25th, 2018, and got generally favorable reviews, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 2019 Oscar Nominations. Plot The plot for the movie is a beautiful and kindly woman name Clarabelle is a flower-loving woman who loves not only her daughter, but her garden as well. But then, one day, an evil and greedy construction worker name Hamilton wants Clarabelle and her daughter to move out of this town so that he could build a farm here. Threatened and afraid, Clarabelle is devastated to leave her garden. But then, one night, her beautiful young daughter Kristen goes into her garden, and there, she befriends lots of butterflies. And so, she helps them to save her mother’s beautiful garden, and defeat the evil construction worker, before it’s too late. Cast * Barbra Streisand as Clarabelle, a kindly woman who loves her daughter, and her garden. * Dove Cameron as Kristen, Clarabelle’s daughter who befriends butterflies in one night, and helps them save her mother’s beautiful garden. * Justin Rolland as Hamilton, an evil and greedy construction worker who forces Clarabelle and daughter to move out of town, in order for him to build a farm. He is also the main antagonist in the film. * Katie Crown as Marina, the leader of the Magnificent Butterflies team, she is also a blue butterfly, and she helps Kristen from a malevolent construction worker. * Lily Colins as Petunia, a good-hearted butterfly who cares about her family, Kristen, Clarabelle, and her garden a lot, she is a purple butterfly. * Elle Fanning as Daphne, a high-spirited and peppy butterfly who’s full of energy, and is cheerfully willing to help Kristen to help her save their beautiful garden, she is a pink butterfly. * Freddie Highmore as Jonathan, an intelligent butterfly who’s really wise, and knows about everything, he is also a red butterfly. * Matt Lucas as Pudge, a funny and wise-cracking butterfly who likes to crack up jokes, he is also a green butterfly. * Jo Gibb as The Queen of Butterfly, she is a graceful and wise white butterfly who tells to save Clarabelle’s beautiful home, and her garden before chaos (building a farm) takes over the world. * Andy Samberg as Benny, a courageous monarch butterfly who isn’t afraid of helping Kristen saving the garden from an evil construction worker. * Brenton Thwaites as The King of Butterfly, he is a benevolent butterfly who helps Kristen and the butterflies defeat the evil construction worker from building a farm by sending a group of army butterflies to scare him away. * Zach Woods as an army butterfly